Square One
by Sakura123
Summary: "The idea of running away from home never struck Henry until Miss Blanchard gave him the book." Thirteen drabbles set between Storybrook and the Enchanted Forest. COMPLETE.
1. Tale I

_**Square One**_

* * *

**Title: Square One**

**Prompt: Theme Set Alpha (1-13)**

**Summary:** "The idea of running away from home never struck Henry until Miss Blanchard gave him the book." Thirteen drabbles set between Storybrook and the Enchanted Forest.

**Author:** Sakura123 (weber_dubois22)

**Genre:** Fantasy/Drama

**Rating: T**

**Written: 11/9/2011**

**Completed: 11/11/2011**

**Characters:** Henry Mills, Prince James/David Nolan, Emma Swan, etc.

**Chapters: 13**

**Disclaimer:** Once Upon a Time and all things related is property of ABC studios. All fairy tale characters, save ones created exclusively by Disney, are property of the public domain (or so they would have me believe).

**Author's Note:** This is my first and most likely, the only Fanfiction I'll end up writing for the relatively infantile ABC series, _"Once Upon a Time"_, unless they do something that compels me to write another drabble. The web is abuzz with this baby fandom and already I can tell this place in particular will be swamped with god-awful Rumpelstiltskin/OC fanfiction (oh joy). Anyhow, the following drabbles were originally intended for a livejournal community dubbed "13drabbles". However, being more interested in writing about bits and pieces of ideas from the episodes that already premiered, I totally forgot to look at the rules and was disheartened when I learned the community catered simply to Pairings (boo!). A moment later, however, I decided "Fuck it, I'm writing these drabbles and using the prompts anyway."

It's not like they can stop me, but I'll do them the respect and not post it on their community. To restate myself, these are simply ideas based on episodes presently aired; certain parts or ideas from the characters sparked most of these, combined with one vain hope that they use two boss incarnations of "Disney Princesses" that were released in 2009/2010 (if you've seen their movies, you know who they are). And while I love the established relationship between Snow/Mary and James/David (because holy shit, the writers managed to succeed where the animated film failed with flying colors. Giving them PERSONALITIES. I can like them now), I'm intrigued by idea of the doomed arrangement of Annette-Katherine/James-David as well (I explore all angles). I know everyone is just going to have the greatest time rabidly vilifying her if the show doesn't do it for them, but there is some part of me that hopes the writers are smart enough not to make Katherine shallow this way of Cinderella's stepsisters (if she shows up again). If they do, oh well. I'll always have head canon. Anyhow, be forewarned there are probably a few errors here and there as minor character information isn't exactly readily available for me (I'll get to fixing errors later), I wrote this on the fly and I'm basically avoiding spoilers on principle alone. Regardless, enjoy the drabbles, I had fun writing them.

* * *

**Title: Tale I**

**Prompt:** "Forgetfulness"

**Character(s):** Prince James/David Nolan, Annette/Katherine Nolan

* * *

Time and time again he had to remind himself just how different Annette was to the dozens of women he courted. And by that he meant she was essentially a woman of two faces; in the safe confines of their kingdoms, she was at ease, a creature of smiles and hopeful plans for the future they'd resigned themselves to. Part of him was convinced that he was content with this life. He would, in time, grow to love Annette and she would come to feel the same about him.

The moment they left the walls of home, her friendly and amicable nature quickly evaporated into unrest and paranoia. Pressing herself against the soft walls of the carriage, her fears get the best of her, translating into unintentional anger aimed toward him. Feigning forgetfulness whenever her anger bubbled and her fan slashed at the air as a means to calm herself (not really), he tried his best to accommodate her whenever they traveled.


	2. Tale II

**Title: Tale II**

**Prompt:** "Running Away"

**Character(s):** Henry Mills

* * *

The idea of running away from home never struck Henry until Miss Blanchard gave him the book. She, like everyone, believed his troubled mind - be it a result of childish resentment for his mother, or a mere identity crisis because he didn't know his parents - needed to be preoccupied; at the very least, she was "nicer" about it than anyone on Mom's payroll. Sheriff Graham in particular was patronizing to the point of exasperation and he did it all by never saying anything.

Henry hated that.

Regardless of the intention behind it, Henry took the book off her hands and in one night reached the end of the tale without pause. How he could be so enthralled by what was, for all intents and purposes, an unnumbered revision of the lives countless fairy tale characters, remained a mystery to him at first. However, the more he read between the lines of the story, the more he simply read the book, things began to click in quick succession. The clock, his mother, the missing daughter, Miss Blanchard, Snow White; it was all too much of a coincidence to believe anything otherwise.

He knew the ramifications of his actions the moment he confided Dr. Hopper, but for whatever reason, Henry didn't care. His mother could huff and puff all she wanted, but it wouldn't stop him.

Once he got everything in order, he was gone and when he got back, things would be better.

They had to be.


	3. Tale III

**Title: Tale III**

**Prompt:** "Sunsets/Sunrises"

**Character(s):** Prince James/David Nolan, Annette/Katherine Nolan

* * *

_(Sunsets):_

It seemed unreal that in the blur of days and hours that counted down to this very moment, he was more than prepared to sacrifice his life to ensure the safety of both his wife and daughter, only to have his vow spat into his face. Bitter, his resolve split into halves, he was forced to make the decision no parent would wish to endure. To be parted from both his wife and soon his daughter, made the distance from the master bedroom to the nursery greater than it truly was. A winding hall of lies, he swallows whatever regrets he may have for ever leaving Snow's side and presses forward, a sword in one hand and their daughter in the next.

Nothing stopped him, not the howl of anguish from his wife, not the clash of swords when they wished to get the better of him and harm his daughter.

Wounded and spent, he remembered what would be his final sunset and closed the doors on his future, hoping it would be enough to protect her.

* * *

_(Sunrises):_

He doesn't remember all of it, merely bits and pieces of a memory. Concrete against his feet, the jingle of keys and then nothing. Nothing about his physical state indicates he would've been in a car accident; he's practically untouched with the exception a scar he doesn't remember being there in the beginning.

She strikes him as familiar, she does as well. They both do, but it's the other and not the savior that remains at his side, refusing to be moved from the space she occupies in the corner. Yet, it's the savior that leaves a pang in him, nibbles with a question despite her downtrodden expression.

The footnotes of his life before the woods, before the sirens and the four strangers that pulled out of the muck of the shallow river(s), don't fit with the newborn perception of who he might be, but neither does it sound wrong.

David Nolan.

It's a name he'll have to get used to hearing again; Katherine is a face he has to familiarize himself with again. "I'm so happy I found you, David," She says. "Things will be better, I promise."

David isn't so sure who's been found, but as he witnesses his first sunrise in seven years, he figures it's worth a shot trying to remember.


	4. Tale IV

**Title: Tale IV**

**Prompt:** "Make Believe"

**Character(s):** Henry and Regina Mills

* * *

He feels her coming before she's even up the stairs. Swallowing the knot in his throat, Henry busied himself with looking presentable for school and collecting his bag as her heels click-clocked angrily up the stairs toward his bedroom. The air grew still, she entered the room, fabled book clutched between her hands. "Where are the other pages?" She demanded, furrowed eyebrows meeting in the center of her head. Henry kept the self-satisfied grin from his face as he remembered Emma throwing the hijacked pages from the book into the fire. Watching them curl into oblivion with no chance of revival simply made Regina's frustration amusing to him.

With a shrug he simply said, "It's an old book, pages go missing all the time." And truth be told, it did. Every other book Miss Blanchard gave her class had at least one missing or torn page, the sloppy manner in which he removed the identity of his mother added to the authenticity of his statement. "And what do you care? Its all "make believe", remember?"

Regina stared him like she'd been insulted.

Pulling the strap of his backpack further up his shoulder, he brushed past her, hoping his dismissive behavior was every bit as biting as he meant to be.


	5. Tale V

**Title: Tale V**

**Prompt:** "Blind"

**Character(s):** Emma Swan

* * *

In her usual fashion, she tried to pretend it wasn't happening to her. Even when it became more and more apparent that her bouts of sickness were no mere flu bug and the answer was staring her right in the face like the holy cross itself, she chose to be blind to the signs until it became clear that no amount of lying was going to get rid of it.

Emma thought of calling and telling him the not so wonderful news, but what did she expect really? What was he possibly going to say that would make this an okay thing?

Nothing, that's what.

Financially, she could only support herself; emotionally, she wasn't prepared for the kind of responsibility that came prepackaged with the woes of pregnancy.

She was no one's mother and she certainly couldn't be a mother to the kid growing inside of her, she wasn't "qualified" on any level. Sitting idle in the cramped kitchen of her apartment, Emma tried to stare at everything but protruding complication under her tank top as she sipped on her hot chocolate.


	6. Tale VI

**Title: Tale VI**

**Prompt:** "Old Sayings"

**Character(s):** Emma Swann, Madeline (Tiana), Rachel (Rapunzel), Henry Mills

* * *

"You waiting for someone, sugar?" Emma watched as she placed the plate on the table and readjusted the sleeves of her yellow blouse underneath the blue apron. Since her arrival, the minutes that passed after she ordered lunch seemed to evaporate into hours.

Hours she didn't spend, so in truth, the question asked wasn't necessarily a strange one now. Henry was taking longer than usual to show up at the restaurant, his absence stirred the familiar paternal instinct she believed had no particular right in feeling, but felt Regina was no more deserving of. Raising her eyes from the meal in front of her, she offered Madeline a small smile. "I am, but he doesn't appear to be any hurry to get here," She answered. Madeline let out a dramatic sigh as she reached for her pad, nestled comfortably in the pocket of her apron. "That sounds like a man, always late," Was her response. "It's what I always tell my friend, Rachel. Depending on a man to be anything but tardy is like wishing on stars." She paused long enough to raise her eyebrow and cast a glance over at the busy blonde at the cash register. "It never works. He's probably too busy chasing girls around his ivory tower."

To Emma's credit she actually blushed at the misinterpretation of her words. "Oh, no, no-"

"What?" Rachel interjected, her long blonde hair spilling over her shoulders onto the counter as she leaned forward in objection. "You never told me that! I never-"

"Yes, I did! Honestly, Rachel-"

"-I'm not waiting for a boyfriend or anything. I'm waiting for Henry-"

"-Remember you ever saying that!"

"-You're worse than Ruby when it comes to remembering things."

"-The Mayor's son?" Though Emma finished her sentence the two girls, presumably friends given their familiarity with each other, were lost in debating who was wrong and who was right. As she proceeded to chew thoughtlessly on her beignets, she saw a familiar head of brown hair pass in the corner of her eye. Startled out of her trance, she made a face as Henry made himself comfortable on the other side of the table. "Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to clean up my room and sneak out another way," He told her.

"I see...," Emma started to say when his gaze shifted over to waitress and the cashier, who long since stopped fighting and focused their attentions on Ruby, who sauntered into the restaurant after Henry, in the usual risqué attire. For whatever reason, his expression was that of surprise, the happy kind of surprise he wore when Mary rescued David Nolan. "Lemmie guess," She said, drawing his attention away from the two. "Cinderella's evil stepsisters?"

Henry gave her a look that implied she should've known better. "Nope, that's Princess Tiana and Rapunzel; they were friends in the fairy tale and rulers of two completely different realms on the brink of war before the curse hit."

Emma stopped chewing long enough to ponder the thought. "So, there are other places besides the Enchanted Forest in that book of yours?"

Henry grinned. "Now you're getting it."

"Okay, Rapunzel, I get, but who is Tiana again?" Emma inquired. "Sounds like an African Queen or somethin'."

This earned her another disapproving look. "The Frog Princess! She kissed the cursed Frog Prince of Maldonia, turned into a frog and they had to find a way to become humans again and stop the Shadow Man? Remember how the story went?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders as she finished her beignet. "Yeah, it's just... I remember it being told differently." Which made it all the more difficult to believe that everyone here were supposedly characters used to advertise to little girls about the luxuries of royalty and so-called independence.


	7. Tale VII

**Title: Tale VII**

**Prompt:** "Weird"

**Character(s):** Snow White/Mary M. Blanchard

* * *

The mood was sour, too sour to continue the celebration. The hall was a reflection of a happy moment, but the absence of bodies and smiles made it all the more apparent of what was going to come. Staring into the space the contemptuous Queen once stood, Snow toiled over her words again and again.

She was no stranger to the brand of punishment the Queen was known for visiting upon those unfortunate enough to have stirred her ire. In the beginning there was little no concern over what the Queen would try to do her, she had no real ties to anyone on an emotional level. Before James, before the dwarves, there was no one but herself to look after. For every stab she laid upon the Queen, the Queen would try and try again to return the favor.

It was a game of tit-for-tat and on some weird level she enjoyed it because it meant she succeeded in pissing the Queen off that much more.

But that was before she had something more than her own life to worry about.

Now it was all she could do not to cry at the mess she made.


	8. Tale VIII

**Title: Tale VIII**

**Prompt:** "Undone"

**Character(s):** Prince James/David Nolan, Snow White/Mary M. Blanchard

* * *

The cane was a reminder of where he'd been and where he presently stood. To their credit, no one looked down at him for his present incapability of standing completely on his two feet despite being able to do so when he woke. If he could remember anything before being resuscitated, David supposed he'd be one bitter son of a bitch; as it stood, he was merely resigned and utterly depressed by his physical state. It meant he needed to be helped by everyone around him and it just made him feel inadequate, a useless bother to Katherine, who had to be reaching the limits of her patience by now. Rehabilitation was working, the mere fact that he was standing - let alone moving around - was testament to that fact. Month after month, he'd lost count over how many times he wanted to give up, to stop forcing himself to try to move his legs again and keep his right arm from curling in against his side.

But Katherine didn't let him and it got him this far.

And while he appreciated it, he just wanted to be better _right now_, not a couple months (or worse, years) down the road.

He did his best to get across the street without falling over. His attention was so completely focused on reaching the entrance of the bookstore, he barely recognized the pixie-haired woman approaching from the left. Hand poised on the handle he watched her approach with great curiosity; wondering how someone who often looked troubled, could be so upbeat at the same time. "Miss Blanchard," He called out to her as she prepared to step off the curb.

She stepped back and turned on her heel like a robot, eyebrows furrowed in mild confusion before she realized who call out to her. Her expression brightened, her lips stretched into an easy smile. "David- I mean, Mr. Nolan, hi!" Mary proclaimed with one arm outstretched for a hug. Awkwardly, David moved away from the door and into Mary's one arm embrace. While it only lasted for a moment and he was completely aware of where his body was versus to hers (not too close, but close enough), he liked how comfortable it felt to be her embrace. He could feel every knot in his body coming undone as he leaned into her hug.

She pulled away from him, still smiling. "H-how've you been? I haven't seen you a while," Mary inquired, reaching up to tuck her non-existent hair behind her ear. David shrugged his shoulders, trying his best to look anywhere except the cane that steadied him. "I'm- I'm doing alright; Katherine's looking get to an apartment, I don't think she likes the boarding house all the much," He answered. "Uh, rehabilitation is tough, but the doctors say I've made great progress."

Mary smiled. "That's good to hear, Mr.-"

"Please, call me David," He interjected. "Mr. Nolan makes me feel old and the cane is already doing that."

"Only if you call me Mary," She countered. "The feeling's mutual in that regard, given that I'm a school teacher."

David tried his best to look surprised by the news as he said, "A school teacher?" Granted, he already knew what her profession was. You didn't go through rehabilitation and semi-daily visits from a rambunctious seven year old boy and come out of it with little to no knowledge about who's-who in their relatively small town (imaginary or otherwise). Henry Mills, son of Madame Mayor Mills, seemed terribly set on visiting him when he couldn't be shooed away by the nurses and David, for the life of him, couldn't understand why. _Maybe he thought coma patients were cool or something_, he thought to himself. Regardless, if Mary Blanchard was aware of his farce, it wasn't apparent in her expression. "Yes, I teach English at the elementary school," She said.

"That sounds challenging."

Mary chuckled, fingers tapping the plastic cover of her coffee cup. "It is; the children are, for the most part, hard to keep in one place, but I manage. Henry, especially, loves the fairy tales I read to the class. Have you met him?"

"Uh, yes, I've met Henry once or twice at the hospital. He's quiet a character," David offered her another smile as she laughed.

"He is, isn't he? You'd never know by looking at him that he-" She stopped, realizing she was going to say a little more than he needed to know about her student. He blinked at her, shifting his weight once again to accommodate the ache he was feeling in his side. "What?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing, really," She answered. "Listen, I've gotta go, but it was nice seeing you again."

The moment was altogether a strange one. He looked at her, watched as her body language became stilted and her feet shift backward, preparing to move on. "Yeah, you too," David, failing to hide his disappointment, nodded understandingly. Did he say something wrong? Mary flashed him a brief smile and started across the street as quickly as possible, leaving the bewildered man behind her.

Seriously, did he say something wrong?


	9. Tale IX

**Title: Tale IX**

**Prompt:** "Song"

**Character(s):** Prince James/David Nolan, Snow White/Mary M. Blanchard

* * *

The sound of humming drew him out of the arms of sleep and into the new day of an early morning. He moved sluggishly, trying to remember what position he'd fallen asleep in as he turned to face what he believed to be the right.

The humming continued, shifting in tones whenever volume of her voice became lower or higher; eventually her hand found its way atop his head and played with the short ends of his hairs. He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of his wife resting against the headboard, looking content and at peace despite her pregnancy. "Good morning," She whispers to him.

His smile widens and the sleep falls away from his eyes. "Good Morning," James repeated. "That was a lovely song."

"It's a song my mother used to sing," She told him, the gaze focused on the ring on her finger. "It's not a particularly happy one despite how it sounds."

"Could've fooled me," He huffed sleepily.

Snow White's gaze shifted so that she was staring at him again, for the tiniest moment he saw a flicker of bitterness before a grin graced her lips. "That was the general idea."


	10. Tale X

**Title: Tale X**

**Prompt:** "Crowds"

**Character(s):** Emma Swann, Henry Mills

* * *

"Do you like the Sheriff?" The question, innocent in its implication, was enough to make her choke on her hot chocolate. The burning liquid ran down her throat and into the confines of the tiny space between her turtleneck and her skin. She sat the cup down and made a hasty attempt to rescue her skin from premature burning, dabbing her neck with a spare napkin. Henry stared back at her in curiosity, the ghost of a grin playing on his lips as he chewed idly on his twizzler.

Once Emma was certain that her skin was safeguarded from hot chocolate related burns, she pressed her fist against the smooth marble counter and stared straight into the mischievous eyes of her charge. "Pardon me?" She asked, even though she knew exactly what he said.

"I said, do you like the Sheriff? You know, Mr. Graham of the police department?" Henry repeated himself. "Do you have feelings for him?" Emma took a moment to watch the entirely too calm movements of the little boy across from her as he took a small sip from his cup of hot chocolate and shifted his attention over to the busy crowds of people on the ice rink. Was this what Regina had to put with before her arrival? Completely random questions that appeared to have no overarching reason beyond simply being asked?

Did she like Mr. Sheriff Graham?

Did she like a man she'd met barely a month ago since attempting to escort Mr. Trouble maker (sitting across from her) back to his house of horrors? Did she like a man whom she rarely interacted with outside of dire situations, often surrounding Henry, that rarely said anything unless it pertained to the mettle of Regina the Queen of Evil or his vaguely described skills as a tracker of all things human or otherwise noted? Did she like the man that often went along with Regina's plans despite disagreeing with them?

Leaning forward, she tapped the boy on the shoulder, bringing his attention away from the happy people on the ice over to her less amused expression. "Let me ask you something first; what even brought the idea of me liking Mr. Sheriff up, kid?" She was genuinely curious and needed to know. Henry's eyes traveled around in a circle as he mulled over the question for a total of five seconds. With all the eloquence of a seven year old boy, he shrugged. "I dunno, I just figured you might. I mean, you look "cute" together." And almost a second after he uttered the sentence, he suddenly found the water ring on the table interesting.

That looked like it hurt to say, she thought to herself.

"Okay, first off, let's just make something clear; I'm not in the market for a boyfriend and I don't need you causing anymore trouble by playing the misinformed matchmaker. Also-" She raised a finger, cutting off what looked to be an eager reply, "-Don't ever assume that I or anyone could have feelings for someone because of how they look. That's how romance works, not in the real world."

"It works for celebrities."

"God, that's exactly why it doesn't work, Henry," She mused. "Most of the people probably aren't in love, most of them. In either case it's not right to assume."

"I wasn't trying to, I just... did, is all," Henry defended meekly.

"Yeah, well, don't," Emma huffed. "Not about that, not until you're at least thirteen."

"I'm seven years old, that's old enough."

In spite of her mood, she smiled at him. "Yeah, we'll see in about ten years," Emma grinned.


	11. Tale XI

**Title: Tale XI**

**Prompt:** "Done Away With"

**Character(s):** Snow White/Mary M. Blanchard

* * *

One bitter moment brought them to this fate.

Why did it have to end like this?

Crawling out of the bed, Snow ignored the pain that traveled from her pelvis up her back and down her legs. She tumbled to the floor, knees crashing hard onto the marble floor. Her body trembles from the mixture of waning adrenaline and fear of what she'll find beyond the threshold of the bedroom. Grabbing hold of the mattress she struggles to stand on her feet until her legs threatened to buckle underneath her. Upright, the blood rushes to her head, blurring her vision with black spots and fuzziness of unconsciousness that danced chaotically before her eyes.

Using the pillars of the canopy, she hobbled toward the bedroom door. The eerie silence gave her pause but did not stop her for long. The halls that would lead her to the nursery, longer and wider than she remembered them, went on forever and challenged her already drained stamina. As she turned the corner at the end of the hall, she found herself unable to hold back a startled scream. The Queen's men lay sprawled on the floor in their own blood, eyes staring lifelessly up at the ceiling, a sure sign James had made it further than she hoped. Without a second thought she stepped over their bodies, the tail ends of her dress catching in the puddles of blood as she waddled her way toward the nursery's open door.

What little strength she had propelled her toward the doorframe, her fingers wrapped around the frame when her legs started to buckle. Her fingers slid down the frame, catching the splinters on its uneven surface. Using the last of her momentum she made a turn to step over the threshold.

James lay on the floor in manner not unlike his victims and were it not for the blossom of red spread on his shirt, the slack smile on his face, she would've believed him asleep. _No, n__o, n__o. _"Please, no. Please," The moment between the death of her hope and reaching him were lost in the blur of emotions she didn't quite comprehend. Cradling his body in her arms, naivety and despair clouded her mind. "James, wake up." Her mournful smile paused upon her lips; the memory of darkness and the touch of his lips against her own and the breath of life filling her lungs flooded her mind. _Of course,_ it was so simple. A kiss, a kiss would save him as it saved her. Without a second thought she leaned down and pressed her lips against his, ignoring the chill that tickled her skin. Rising, she waited, watched for any sign that he would wake. "_Please,_ wake up."

He remained lifeless and unmoving in her arms. Choking back her cries, she listened to the triumphant footfalls of the Queen approach the nursery. The realization that their future was about to be done away with, made her cling to his lifeless body with all the strength she could muster.


	12. Tale XII

**Title: Tale XII**

**Prompt:** "Wars"

**Character(s):** Maleficent, Evil Queen/Regina Mills

**Authors Notes:** AU of the Maleficent/Evil Queen confrontation because it sucked how much they FUBAR'ed the Mistress of All Evil (so much fail).

* * *

The kind of evil she embodied never remained banished, vanquished by the hand of true love or not. A pact between the forces of hell and a sorceress of her magnitude were not so easily broken. Even in the aftermath of Prince Phillip and Aurora's triumph, the darkness that was Maleficent slowly, but surely, began to return to the land.

And in the shadow of the Forbidden Mountain and its fortress, a mass of thorns and wicked trees crept around the base, sure to ensnare the unfortunate soul who dare enter her domain. The threat of the mistress returned and loomed in the distance of the dark lands, yet no on dare threaten a preemptive war against the sorceress, for to invoke her anger a second time would be to invoke an evil far greater than expended upon them the first time.

And thus, she stayed in the gloom of the castle, stewing in her anger and hatred for the beauty that survived her curse. In that time, the Evil Queen had come to befriend the sorceress, their bond kindled by a shared hatred of those considered be "fairest" in the land. Troublesome harlots who sought to shame their position in power, be it by the mere existence or intentional snub.

As her carriage carried her through the forest of thrones and up the winding path of the mountain, the Queen knew better than to trifle with the time of the sorceress, but time was off the essence and there was no time for her to consider the feelings of her friend.

She wanted what was hers returned.

The draw bridge fell and allowed her passage into the courtyard of the fortress. The Queen leapt from the carriage before it came to a complete stop, tossing her cloak behind her she stalked toward the entrance of the fortress. The labyrinth of stairs within the dank and macabre environment lead her to the throne room of the mistress. The chill in the air grew sharp, pricking her skin the closer she got to the throne. She stared into the empty seat, eyes watching the raven as it groomed its feathers as a show of disinterest toward the castle's guest.

"To what do I owe the occasion, you darkening my doorstep, 'O bitter Queen?" The Queen turned to face the voice behind her. A horned figure of impressive height, cloaked in black stared through her out of the darkness of the doorway, Maleficent regarded the Queen with mild disinterest. The Queen scoffed at her theatrics, one hand on her hip as she shifted her weight to the left. Maleficent stepped forth into the light, her pale skin and yellow eyes illuminated in all their abnormality. "Was it not enough, the kiss of death sealed in the apple, to kill the one who wronged you?"

"Seeing that the wretch is still alive and swimming in the riches of the Enchanted Forest, I would think not," The Queen snapped. "And something tells me you knew the spell wouldn't work."

"Wouldn't work?" Maleficent feigned ignorance, hand outstretched for her bird. Diablo soared over head, The Queen sneered at the animal as it settled on the sorceress' shoulder and taunted her with a squawk. "My dear, if the spell did not work, I can only think you are to blame for it," She laughed. "However, if history has taught me anything it's to never underestimate the love of a significant other. You failed to consider a certain Prince Charming would come looking for her and lo! He broke the spell."

"Prince or no Prince, the apple should've _killed_ Snow White, not put her to sleep," The Queen bellowed. "Your spell failed!" Her temper shook the foundation beneath them, Maleficent regarded the ground with a lazy glance while her raven squawked in objection to the show power; the air cackled with energy, the Queen zeroed in on Maleficent's figure and raised her arms. The weapons of fallen soldiers from countless wars were ripped from the walls and summoned to her side, a circle of death. With a wave of a wand, she felled her enemies and gathered their weapons for trophies.

How ironic they would be used against her once more. "Truly, I see no need for the show of force," She remarked, narrowing her gaze. "State your business and perhaps we can make some sort of arrangement."

"You know what I want," The Queen grinned.

"Of course. You want the curse," Maleficent smiled back at her 'friend'. "But for something as trifle as a girl who will, in time, wither in age where you will not? You would curse us all for ill-fated retribution against a petty thief, spurred on by the words of an antique mirror. Does your vanity know no bounds?"

"Unfortunately, no," The Queen thrust one arm forward, the spears shot forward in a flash of lightning. Maleficent vanished into the shadows of the throne room, sidestepping the weapons as they came at her. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she raised her staff in objection to the disrespect thrown her way. "Give me the curse, Maleficent and I may consider sparing your life," The Queen sheered at the pair of eyes staring out of the dark at her.

"By all means, consider it, my dearest," The Sorceress said. "However, were you anything but a nuisance in thy eyes, I might take heed of the levity in your words. As it stands-" The Queen watched as the sinister eyes vanished completely from sight, leaving her without a target to aim for. The air curled around her ankles and clawed around her legs, the Queen stared down at the invisible foe in frustration, failing to take notice of the shadow growing over her own.

She turned a moment too late to stop the hulking figure from coming down on her, the wicked Queen cried out in pain as she was pinned to the ground by the stone gargoyle that once sat crouched upon the window high above the throne room. In the background she heard the suspended weapons clatter to the floor. Maleficent stepped out of the shadows with a dramatic flourish, flowing robes increasing her modest size twofold. "-You could not hope to pierce my skin now and live to tell the tale," She finished, slamming her staff onto the ground.

The Queen fought to keep her pulse steady as the sorceress stared down at her with condescension in her eyes. With a mere thought Maleficent could crush her, rob her of her beauty and leave her a decrepit hag for the rest of her days if she was feeling merciful. However, for all her strengths, the desire to achieve her own happiness and ruin the likes of Snow White's, was far greater than any threat, however real it was. "Please," The Queen hissed. "She needs to pay for what's she done."

"And you see no other way to achieve this but to invoke Chernabog's curse?" She inquired darkly. "To do so is sacrif-"

"I know what I have to sacrifice!"

"Truly?"

"_Yes,"_ Came the biting response.

Maleficent regarded the fury dancing in her embittered friend's eyes with curious amusement. Bringing her staff forward she began to caress the jade sphere, the Queen watched as the dragon's fire swirled faster and faster inside the sphere with thinly veiled excitement. In a flash of light the small scroll appeared before the sphere, it fluttered slowly down into the Queen's hand.

_Finally,_ she thought, curling her fingers around the aged paper. The gargoyle released her from its grasp, flying back up into the darkness of the throne room. Maleficent raised her staff above her head and the Queen scrambled to her feet. The two stared each other down in an unmatched battle of wills; Maleficent smiled a bittersweet smile as her figure began to fade into the haze of green light. "Have a care, my friend," She said. "It's not everyday one falls into the gracious favor of his majesty, Chernabog. To be sure, your hatred must be of a special brand for it to so readily accept you once more." The Queen expected the sorceress to add insult to injury with a cackle, but she did nothing of the sort. Maleficent kept her gaze steady as she and her raven melted away from sight.

As she left the Forbidden Mountain, the Queen mulled over her words, admiring moonlight reflecting eerily on the scroll in hand.


	13. Tale XIII

**Title: Tale XIII**

**Prompt:** "You and me"

**Character(s):** Prince James/David Nolan, Emma Swan, Snow White/Mary M. Blanchard

* * *

It must've been the stress from all the war councils; that was the only way to explain what was collectively the furthest thing from his mind, manifesting itself in a dream.

The tower of trees stretched out as far as the eye could see, just shy of overpowering the white caps of the mountains in the distance. The sun was the strongest he'd ever felt it, yet it was as warm and kind on the earliest of spring days.

He was happy and the little darling in his arms was happy, stubby fingers pawing at collar of his shirt. _It's just you and me now, Emma,_ He could hear himself say to the baby. The belief, the contentment, it was all so real to him that when he was roused from slumber he found himself clutching thin air against his chest.

The reality (or lack thereof) of his situation became abundantly clear when Snow White was standing over him, in all her childbearing glory, begging the question, "Who's Emma?" And in a tone that implied she was _not_ in a good mood. Blinking owlishly, he thanked the slow process of his sleepy mind for coming up with the simplest answer in the world.

"Our baby."

* * *

**(FIN)**


End file.
